


You're My Canvas

by jjibunrock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Writing on Skin, and levi should really expect this sort of thing, eren should not be trusted with a pen, yeah it's really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Eren instantly froze, a sheepish grin on his face. He clenched his pen tighter between his nimble fingers, his free hand reaching up to brush his bangs away from his eyes.</p><p>"Uh...drawing?"</p><p>At that, Levi turned his head and smirked lazily.</p><p>"On me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Eren would be one of those people who will draw on literally anything if given a pen, hence this was born XD

There were many things Eren knew Levi would never admit to, and snoring was definitely one of them.

Currently, the older man was in deep sleep, snore breaking the silence of the fall morning. The window was propped open, allowing crisp air to blow into the bedroom gently. A ray of sunshine landed on Levi's smooth, pale skin, capturing Eren's interest.

It was early Saturday morning, and that usually meant sleeping in late and Levi's grumbled complaints of how Eren always stole the blankets (it was actually the other way around, Eren just took back what was rightfully his).

But Eren had awoken moments ago, filled with pulsing energy that no amount of sleep could take away. He had resigned to staring at the ceiling, but quickly grew bored and observed Levi's sleeping figure instead. While that had satisfied him for a while, he could quickly feel himself growing bored. He turned on his side, facing the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Upon spotting a blue pen, an idea suddenly came to him.

Eren grabbed the pen and sat up, chewing his bottom lip lightly. There were many ways his plan could go wrong, but the idea was too tempting to not go through with. Besides, pen ink washed off. Although it would probably be hard to scrub off...

Shaking his head, Eren waited until Levi had shifted to lie on his stomach to make his move. He straddled the back of the older man's thighs, biting his lip harshly when the older man grunted in his sleep. Once Levi's snores continued, Eren uncapped the pen. He drew a line on his own hand to see how much pressure he'd have to apply for his "masterpiece" to stick to Levi's skin, and then set to work.

He leaned over the blank canvas that was Levi's back, careful to keep his head far away enough that they ends of his hair wouldn't tickle the older man. He nearly giggled as he began to draw a few straight, even lines onto the pale flesh before him.

_If he was awake, I'd probably be dead._

Ignoring the rather gory images of his death his brain had supplied, Eren paused in his drawing. His eyes drifted over to the bedroom window, where he could see the tall oak tree that was a little too close to the house for his comfort. He admired the brilliant orange leaves that swayed gently in the breeze, and watched the few leaves that fluttered softly to the ground. 

Now inspired, he began to recreate the tree on Levi's skin. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, the pen gliding smoothly over Levi's back. The thick, sturdy branches he had watched for so long stared back at him, as did the delicate leaves that rested along them.

"What the hell are you doing?" A sleepy grumble instantly broke his concentration.

Eren instantly froze, a sheepish grin on his face. He clenched his pen tighter between his nimble fingers, his free hand reaching up to brush his bangs away from his eyes. His face began to turn a deep red, and he scrambled off of Levi's thighs. The older man stayed still in his spot, shifting his arms slightly.

"Uh...drawing?" Eren answered, his voice raising in pitch and filled with hesitance.

At that, Levi turned his head and smirked lazily.

"On me?"

"Yeah..." Eren trailed off, eyes skirting to the tree once more. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm not a piece of paper, Eren."

"I'm aware," Eren said, tone filled with shame.

 Levi hummed, placing his forehead against his folded arms.

"It felt kind of nice," he said conversationally.

"R-Really?" Eren stammered. Levi hummed again.

"Really," he said. "Besides, it's not like your drawings are shitty."

Eren figured that was a compliment. He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears as he carefully straddled Levi again, pen poised over the pale skin once more.

"Are you sure?" he asked, just to be safe. Levi snorted into his pillow.

"You already started," he pointed out. "You know how much I hate it when you leave shit unfinished."

Eren couldn't help but to laugh softly at that.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"Now hurry up before I change my mind," Levi said, slightly teasing. Eren smirked and leaned over the older man.

"Yes sir," he said, and the tree slowly came back to life.

 


End file.
